A conventional magnetic ink character recognition apparatus such as a MICR (Magnetic Ink Character Reader) reads magnetic ink characters printed on a paper using a magnetic head. For example, a magnetic ink character recognition apparatus of a paper conveyance system reads the magnetic ink characters printed on the paper using the magnetic head while conveying the paper, and recognizes the magnetic ink characters based on a magnetic detection signal output from the magnetic head. Such a magnetic detection signal is represented by two-dimensional waveform data reflected in a time axis and a voltage axis, and each character is recognized by comparing it with waveform data standardized according to ISO (International Standards Organization) 1004 or the like.
In the magnetic ink character recognition apparatus, magnetic noise is removed from the magnetic detection signal to improve a recognition rate of the magnetic ink characters. For example, conventionally, in order to remove the magnetic noise caused by a conveyance motor, a technology has been proposed to deduct the magnetic noise caused by the conveyance motor, a photosensor, or the like from the magnetic detection signal at the time of detecting the magnetic ink characters.
In the magnetic ink character recognition apparatus, in order to improve processing speeds, the conveyance speed of the paper is increased. However, if the conveyance speed is increased, there is a possibility that paper bending occurs at an end portion of the paper when the paper is read by the magnetic head. Paper bending causes magnetic noise (hereinafter, referred to as “end noise”) and causes deterioration in the character recognition rate. In the above-described conventional noise removing technology, no countermeasure is taken for the end noise and it is therefore difficult to solve the above problem.